


The Golden Damsel

by VisceralComa



Series: Ophelia De Sardet [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Detective Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: When the Prince’s son is kidnapped presumably by his Uncle, it’s up to Coin Guardsman Kurt to track him down. But unbeknownst to him, the Princess sends him additional help whether he wants it or not.





	The Golden Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of Child Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   


He’d been protecting Green Blood for a lot longer than she knew, and originally not for coin despite his insistence of being a cold hearted mercenary preoccupied with gold.

* * *

When news of Teer Fradee reached the streets for the “first” time, the natives of the island became a topic among the lower levels of the coin tavern. Specifically if they were as savage in the sack as they were on land. Not exactly appropriate conversation, but one that sparked intrigue. Too much intrigue. Especially when those who had been to the island returned to the continent. Old men who were cruel and deviant and ran their mouths when they spied the Prince’s niece with that mark she bore. It must have reminded them of the natives despite the contrary to what they knew. Of course Kurt didn’t know that was the reason at the time.

She was nine. Old enough to begin looking like a proper young lady, yet too young to really understand what that meant. She still wore her hair in curled pigtails and the disgusting deviants that even the coin tavern tossed out, grew curious in the wrong ways.

Kurt tossed out a few who managed to slip in. Disgust evident in the way he spit at them the moment they mentioned children. But they were out there, and knowing that meant children were in danger. He rather have killed them if he had the chance, but these men were noble with more coin than sense and decency. He reported it to his superior who put it up the chain until he was in front of the Prince.

Conspiracies against the Prince were nothing new, but targeting his niece — that’s when things got personal. That’s when the Prince’s wife and sister got involved. But even they could do nothing. Her hands were tied politically without starting a war. So they needed something discreet, something away from the political eye and as far as the Prince and the Princess were concerned, something that was permanent.

As it was, Kurt presented an opportunity for them, one they hadn’t considered. And if it was all the same to the Coin Guard, he presented them with further loyalty proven to the Prince which meant more coin flowing their way.

A win-win.

It ended up being a test.

He gathered the evidence, skulked after the men, and learned when they planned to attack. The girl’s tenth birthday. To which he informed the Prince and Kurt was appointed Head Guard for the event. But he failed. He’d been too short sighted by focusing solely on the little girl with the strange mark and curled pigtails and completely dismissed the potential for harm on the blonde haired golden eyed boy, the Prince’s son and heir.

For everyone knew Princess Livie De Sardet doted on her daughter. But no one suspected the same from the Prince. You wouldn’t know it from his demeanor, but Prince Claude d’Orsay indulged his son immensely if entirely indirectly. Afterall, he couldn’t be seen being too affectionate. Not with the enemies he had. Which is why he hadn’t thought his son would be targeted, deeming him uncaring and aloof. Especially after the death of his eldest and first born.

As it was, the girl’s birthday ball came to a halt when she spoke of Constantin being escorted by their Uncle Horatio, who was an equally distant man who had spent the better part of his adult life in the Congregation’s embassy in Theleme. He’d even converted to their religion.

The mere mention of Horatio had Prince Claude requesting the room be cleared of all except himself, his wife, the Princess, the head of their personal guard - Cyrilla - and surprisingly Kurt. Once the room was cleared Prince Claude snapped. He threw the glass he’d been holding. Rage bubbling up at the knowledge of his older half sibling setting foot in New Serene much less Gacane.

He rounded on Kurt with wild eyes and intent to expel his rage on him.

Kurt stiffened, hand on the pommel of his shortsword, but steadied his hand.

“You! This is your fault!” Prince Claude growled low as he stopped right in front of him.

Kurt did not flinch, but let the man release his rage.

“You came here to protect her and you did, I’ll give you that.” Claude griped. “But you neglected to report on the potential danger to **my son**.” Claude stepped away, fuming. His back tense and stance threatening as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kurt.

“Brother.” Princess Livie stepped forward without so much as a flinch or fear he would turn on her. She pushed the prince’s hand down. “You’ve had one too many.” She leveled him with a harsh stare. “You know how rash you become when incensed with alcohol. That’s a trained mercenary, you’d sooner lose your honor if he let you win on account of your title.”

Claude’s grip tightened, the leather of his gloves creaked.

“And you’re not nearly as young as you think anymore.” The prince’s wife, Joséphine reminded.

“This man let me lower my guard because he supposedly brought the culprits to us and slaughtered them.” Claude hissed. “How do we not know he wasn’t behind the attack? He could have been a co-conspirator.”

Livie snorted. “Truly? And the man would be foolish enough to remain behind and in the same city as your **wife**.” She reminded. “See reason, Claude.”

A long tense moment passed as Claude glowered at Kurt, yet he did not move. He remained still, if a bit unnerved by how Cyrilla now moved. His gaze tracked her instead of the Prince.

“I suppose this is the sort of quality of service I should have expected from one who puts his loyalties to the highest bidder.” He spat and turned away. “Cyrilla.”

“Monseigneur.” Cyrilla was a large brick of a woman. Her shoulders more broad than Kurt and taller than him by a few inches.

“My son needs to be located. Assign our best men, I want Constantin found and brought home.” Claude ordered and whilst not looking her way. “And alert the Sûreté. Have them accompany your men.”

“Of course, monseigneur.” Cyrilla gave a bow that Claude did not see but no doubt expected. She about faced and opened the door, but stopped when a small gasp drew everyone’s attention.

“Ma mère?”

Kurt couldn’t help but look up at the girl. Curly haired pigtails and the identifying mark upon her neck. She wore still her birthday gown and held a small sloppily wrapped gift that he remembered seeing Constantin place atop her present pile. 

“Ophelia!” Princess Livie sighed. “I thought your governess put you to bed. Why are you awake still?” She gestured for the girl to come into the room. Cyrilla, stepped aside and with a bow let the girl pass.

The girl stopped before the adults, her gaze down and body fidgeting. Her purple eyes were wide and tearful. “I cannot sleep. Constantin and I were supposed to open my presents together.” She sniffed.

Claude released a sigh and walked to his niece. “Mon petit cœur.” He cooed and lowered to one knee beside her. All trace of his previous rage gone. “Constantin will return soon. For now, you mustn’t worry yourself to lose sleep, else you won’t be able to play upon his return. Come, let us get you back to bed.” He lifted the girl easily and stopped by the door. “Joséphine get rid of that mercenary filth.” The Prince left.

It stung, more than it should have but no less than Kurt deserved.

“I’ll see myself out, your excellencies.” Kurt offered with a bowed head.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Joséphine spoke smoothly as she walked forward to stand in front of him.

Kurt had heard tale of Joséphine, able to make nations fall or rise with a whisper behind her delicately gloved hand or with a firmly worded letter. She’d been a perfect match to Prince Claude, or perhaps it had been orchestrated by her to be a perfect match.

“Look at me, Guardsman.” She ordered. “I am as angry as my husband at the kidnapping of my son, but I am not so foolish as to blame a simple mercenary. You Coin Guards are brutish, lowly, thugs. But even thugs have their uses. Your work in uncovering the conspiracy to abscond with my niece was good work, so I **know** you are no mere thug like your cohorts.”

“I thank you for the praise, your excellency.” He spoke around gritting his teeth. He wanted to defend his fellows but knew to bite his tongue. “I am undeserving of such.”

“Do not sell yourself so short, guardsman...may I have your name?” Livie came to stand beside Joséphine.

“Kurt.”

“Kurt.” Livie’s lips perked up. “You deserve the praise because you reported those vile men without any expectation of monetary compensation.”

He blinked. “It...was the right thing to do, your Highness.” He swallowed.

“Which we commend you on such integrity.” Livie added.

“Your sense of morality is the only thing that has spared your life...” Joséphine stated.”...for now.”

_ For now? _ “Your excellency?”

“You have until the week’s end to find my son before that changes.”


End file.
